The present disclosure relates to Blade Outer Air Seals, more particularly, to casting cores for blade outer air seals (BOAS).
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section may produce a circumferential temperature pattern referred to as a pattern factor that may result in hot and cold streaks in the turbine section. Stationary components such as Blade Outer Air Seals (BOAS) within the turbine section operate at the local pattern temperature and may be internally cooled by bleed air. For example, there may be an upstream-to-downstream array of cooling passageways within the BOAS. Cooling air may be fed into the array from the outboard side of the BOAS then may exit through outlet ports in the circumferential ends (matefaces) of the BOAS so as to be vented into the adjacent intersegment region and also exit out the gas path radial surface to create film cooling. The vented air cools adjacent BOAS segments and purges the circumferential gap between adjacent BOAS segments to prevent gas ingestion.
The BOAS segments may be cast via an investment casting process. In an exemplary casting process, a casting core is used to form the cooling array. The core is located in a die and wax is molded in the die over the core to form a pattern. The pattern is then shelled (e.g., a stuccoing process to form a ceramic shell) and the wax removed from the shell. Metal is then cast in the shell over the core. The shell and core are then destructively removed. After core removal, the core forms the cooling passageway array in the casting. The as-cast passageway may be open in the raw BOAS casting. At least some of the end openings are closed via plug welding, braze pins, or other processes.
Typically, one type of cooling scheme has been utilized across the BOAS. However, the cooling requirement varies across the BOAS as a pressure ratio between the cooling air and the working air is low at the leading edge, and greater at the trailing edge. Traditionally, casting cores are refractory metal cores (RMCs) that are laser cut from a metallic sheet of constant thickness with inlets and exits passaged defined thereby and formed via bending to define as-cast inlet and exit passages. Although effective, this requires the flow path to be predetermined for a BOAS core during a development cycle since any significant change requires revision to the casting tooling.